clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Magazine
:Not to be confused with the Club Penguin Times. The Club Penguin Magazine is a magazine that is available in several countries, and contains content about Club Penguin and other information. The popularity of the magazine is determined on how many codes are redeemed online. The magazine currently costs £2.99 in the UK, and R$ 10,00 (~5,00 USD) in Brazil. It is only available in the UK, Brazil, Mexico, Ireland (but no toy when obtained in Ireland), and Portugal. The magazine also includes three codes in each issue for 1500 coins, and a code for an exclusive item, one item from the current Treasure Book, and a small toy. In South American editions, however, penguins receive different prizes, like membership cards, instead of 1500 coins. The first editions of the magazine in South America a puffle-themed album (exclusive to South America) was bundled along with the magazines, and one month membership cards instead of exclusive item codes, that finally became available with the South American release of the Classy Agent Suit in October 2012. Other than free goodies, the magazine includes comics, articles, special sneak peeks for upcoming parties, V.I.P. penguins, and more. Release Dates |- | style="font-size: 8px; color: #999999;"| Cells in red represent unreleased issues |} Videos Scott reveals the Official Club Penguin Magazine, new books and CP Top Trumps!|Official Club Penguin Magazine, new books and CP Top Trumps! Official Club Penguin magazine now available!|Club Penguin magazine now available! Club Penguin UK Magazine Commerical|UK Magazine Commerical Trivia *Many free gifts are only available in Great Britain, and not Ireland. *The penguin that is wearing the Major Tunage Shirt looks Grey or Lavender. Players thought this would be an upcoming color; this proved to be false. *No original artwork is drawn for the magazine, excepting being UK issue #17; it all has appeared somewhere else in Club Penguin or its merchandise. *There have been different versions of the magazine in several countries, though the UK version is the most popular one. Where to buy *United Kingdom *Ireland *Brazil *Mexico *Argentina *Germany *Switzerland *Austria *Online websites *Portugal *Bisan (No toy in Americanland) Gallery Magazine Covers UK 1MAGAZINE.jpg|The Issue #1 cover of the Magazine. MAGAZINE_ISSUE_2.png|The Issue #2 cover of the Magazine. Club_Penguin_Magazine_Issue_3_EPF.png|The Issue #3 cover of the Magazine. Screenshot_1197.png|The Issue #4 cover of the Magazine. Screenshot_1394.png|The Issue #5 cover of the Magazine. Screenshot_1502.png|The Issue #6 cover of the Magazine. Screenshot 1609.png|The Issue #7 cover of the Magazine. Screenshot_1647.png|The Issue #8 cover of the Magazine. Screenshot 1695.png|The Issue #9 cover of the Magazine. CPMI10.jpg|The Issue #10 cover of the Magazine. Club-Penguin- 2012-11-0586 - Copy - Copy-6-.png|The Issue #11 cover of the Magazine. Club-Penguin- 2012-12-0459 - Copy - Copy (2) thumb-2-.png|The Issue #12 cover of the Magazine. CPMAGAZINE.png|The Issue #13 cover of the Magazine. mmm.jpg|The Issue #14 cover of the Magazine. CLUB-PENGUIN NO-15.jpg|The Issue #15 cover of the Magazine. CLUB-PENGUIN_NO-16.jpg|The Issue #16 cover of the Magazine. Magazineissue17.png|The Issue #17 cover of the Magazine. CP Mag Issue 18 Front Cover.png|The Issue #18 cover of the Magazine. CLUB-PENGUIN_NO-19.jpg|The Issue #19 cover of the Magazine. CP Magazine 20 Cover.jpg|The Issue #20 cover of the Magazine. CLUB-PENGUIN_NO-21.jpg|The Issue #21 cover of the Magzine. File:Club_Penguin_Magazine_22.jpg|The Issue #22 cover of the Magazine. Other Vip penguin postcard.png|A postcard you earn by being the VIP Penguin in the Magazine. Rock magazine postcard.png|A postcard you receive by getting published in the Magazine. Free Items External Links *http://www.bubblegoal.it/clubpenguin/pages_1.pdf *http://www.bubblegoal.it/clubpenguin/pages_2.pdf *http://www.bubblegoal.it/clubpenguin/pages_3.pdf Category:Printed Media Category:Farming Gold Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:UK